De Ja Vou
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Okay, folks! An AU "Bones" fic! And, if Brennan seems way OOC, that's because she's me. My fake name, my personality, my thoughts. I find it hard to write her, and I started this as a just-for-me story. The idea goes to a good friend, who suggested it.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Disclaimer (I don't own "Bones". Or the characters involved with this disclaimer. Sadly, I do not own Angel/Seeley Booth.)**

**Me: ::sighs:: "I really need to find my soulmate."**

**Angel: "Sorry, I already have one."**

**Me: "ANGEL!" ::runs over and hugs him::**

**Angel: "Do I know you?" **

**Me: ::blushing:: "Sorry...no. I'm Riona Gallagher!"**

**Angel: "Gallagher was my last name."**

**Me: "I know. This is my fanfiction, so I'm your wife."**

**Booth: "Bones, where are you?"**

**Me: "Oh, crap. I forgot I took her place for this story." ::waves:: "Over here!"**

**Booth: "Hey. What's Angel doing here?"**

**Angel: "Why do you look like me?"**

**Me: "This is a dream come true! Angel, this is my partner, Seeley Booth. Booth, Angel. My fictional-vampire-with-a-soul-boyfriend."**

**Angel: "She scares me."**

**Booth: "You have no idea."**

**Still think I own "Bones"?**

"Come on, Bones! We're going to do something fun for your birthday!" Booth says, pulling me into the SUV.

"What are we doing, Booth? Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I swear, if you don't tell me, I'll yell 'kidnap' out the window."

"No, you won't. Your curious side is coming out, and you want to know. If you yell 'kidnap', you won't ever find out," I sigh as he says this, hating when he could out logic me.

"Is it just me, or have you learned to know exactly what to say to win arguments between us?"

He grins at me, eyes twinkling. "I'm just trying to make things up. I know I haven't been the best friend since we got back."

"Don't say that. You're in a new relationship, and that takes time away from us being able to hang out like we used to."

"Don't try to make me not feel guilty. Besides, this is _your_ birthday. Hence, us doing something together, without Hannah."

"Hmm, so we're going to this mystery place, and then after that will we go back to my apartment and have a 'Buffy' marathon like we used to?"

"If that's what you want to do. We can even get some Thai food," he uses his charm smile on me, and I can't help but smile back.

We sit there, reminiscing about old times. He remembers the time that the blind scientist had been hitting on me, and I blush. I bring up the time that I broke into his house, and he has to mention that I walked in and became a blushing, stammering mess upon seeing him in the bathtub.

"Yes, thank you for bringing that up," I say, blushing even more.

"You're the one who mentioned breaking into my house."

"Yes, but I needed to talk to you, and you didn't answer the door."

He chuckles. "Close your eyes, Bones. We're nearly there."

"Fine," I sigh, doing as he says.

He helps me out of the SUV, covering my eyes with his hands. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Bones. Happy birthday to you," he says into my ear.

"Doofus," I tell him affectionately.

"You know that you like it."

"So?" I giggle, and he takes his hands off my eyes.

"Well?"

"You're having me sing again?"I ask him, amused.

"Hey, I'm singing, too. I'm going to sing 'Mandy' for you."

"Really?" my eyes light up, and I can't help but start grinning. "You're going to sing 'Mandy'? Like Angel?"

"Yes. Just for you on your birthday."

"You are the most amazing best friend that a 'Buffy' obsessed girl could ask for!"

He laughs and grins back at me. "Just don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I promise."

So, I sit there listening to him sing "Mandy". I didn't laugh, as promised, but I was dancing and grinning, and wishing that Hannah wasn't in the picture, because I wanted to kiss him so badly when he got offstage.

"So, how'd I do?" he asks, coming to where I was sitting.

"You were amazing!" I say, hugging him instead of the kiss that I wished to give him.

"I think you're biased," he teases, holding me tight.

"Maybe I am, but I don't think that you were as bad as Angel was."

He chuckles. "What are you going to sing?"

"Only my favorite song. 'Things I'll Never Say', of course."

"Of course. I shouldn't have even asked."

"Duh."

I get up there and start singing. He's dancing in his seat, again. I grin at him, and then I see him stand up. I know what's going to happen before it does, and sure enough, I hear the gun shot, see Booth's right shoulder jerk back. Again, I watch him fall, and I see a figure in all black run out the door before the de-ja-vou gets any worse.

"Seeley, no, no! You need to make it, Booth. You are going to make it though this, okay? I'm _not_ giving you a choice. You have to. Booth! Stay with me!" I hear the ambulance sirens, and I'm glad to know that someone had called one, 'cause I sure wasn't going to be able to.

"Miss, what happened?" the EMT's ask as they get Booth on a stretcher, and hurry him into the ambulance.

"It-it was just like three years ago. I was brought here for my birthday, and I was singing. He was watching me, dancing in his seat. Someone walked in, and a gun was pointed at me. I didn't see the gun, but I saw him stand up, and then the gun went off. Whoever shot him ran out the door," I explain, climbing into the ambulance. "Please, just save him. I can't go through this again. I can't," I trail off, tearfully clutching his left hand in my two blood covered ones.

"Bones," I hear, and I look down at the man I love.

"Don't talk, Booth. Please, just relax. You're going to make it; you _have_ to make it. I'm so not giving you a choice in this."

"Stay with me?" he coughs.

"Yes. I'll be right here; I promise," I tell him, squeezing his hand as his eyes close, and he sinks back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Disclaimer: (Still don't own "Bones".)**

**Me: "Sorry about getting you shot again, Booth."**

**Booth: "Of course you are."**

**Me: "Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have taken that damn bullet!"**

**Booth: "Don't blame yourself."**

**Me: "Don't be Angel and blame yourself when you had nothing to do with it. I don't need to be in love with two brooding men."**

**Booth and Angel: "You love me?"**

**Me: ::blushing:: "Crap, I'm just gonna go hide now. Especially from your girlfriends."**

Two hours later, I'm able to sit with him in his hospital room. This time, I get to know that he's alive. I get to sit with him and make sure that all will be okay with him. I will never go through what I did three years ago, because I'm making sure that I can stay right by his side. Unless the H-Woman shows up. Then, I have to resume my position as his _partner_ not his _girlfriend_. I curl up in the chair next to his bed, keeping his hand in mine, and I grab the blanket hanging over the end of the bed. I cover up, and I rest my head on the back of the chair before drifting off.

"Bones! Bones!" I jerk as his hand is torn out of mine, and I open my eyes. "Bones!" he cries again.

"Booth, I'm right here! I'm here, right here!" I hastily take his hand in mine again, trying to get him to wake up. "Booth, wake up! It's just a dream! I'm right here!"

His eyes open, blinking quickly to adjust. "You're okay?" he asks, squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine. You saved my life, again. Don't take anymore bullets for me, okay? I can't go through this again. I can't. I'm no where near strong enough to watch you bleed out again," I start crying, unable to keep the tears back.

"Bones, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I just-I can't lose you, Booth. I can't," I say through the tears.

"I'm right here. You're not going to lose me," he says, rubbing soothing circles into my hand.

"I just-I can't go through that again. I can't, Booth. I went through Hell the last time. I can't ever go through that again."

"Bones, I'm right here. I can't promise you that I won't take anymore bullets for you, though. I promised myself a long time ago that I would keep you safe no matter what, and I also promised your dad the same thing."

"You shouldn't have. I seriously can't deal with this. My heart nearly stopped when I heard that gunshot."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. They were dressed in all black, and ran outside. It's almost as if whoever it was _knew_ what would have happened had they stayed to try and shoot me again. Like what happened to Pam," I reply, a surge of guilt washing through me.

"Bones, you don't have to be so guilty about that. You saved yourself. And, I probably wouldn't have made it, if you hadn't thought to keep pressure on my chest."

"How is it that you can look into my eyes and know exactly what I'm thinking?" I squeeze his hand tightly.

"You're just so easy to read. I know you, and you know me. We don't even have to talk to know what to say anymore."

"I know. Booth, what will happen to the person who shot you?"

"We'll catch 'em, Bones, just like we always do. We always get the bad guys."

I smile, and I look at the clock. "It's 4am. Maybe we should sleep."

He yawns. "I guess we should."

Keeping our hands connected, we both get comfortable before falling asleep again.

*Ring! Ring!* I jerk awake again, grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I answer sleepily, keeping my one hand in Booth's.

"Hey, Sweetie. How is he?" Angela asks.

"He's asleep. He was having nightmares earlier, about 3:45, and I calmed him down. We talked and fell back asleep. But, he's going to be fine," I let out a sigh of relief.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of Hannah, though. Like you asked us to."

"That is weird. If it were me, I would be, well, where I am now, but I would have returned the calls."

"I know, Sweetie. We're running that program that you were trying a few years back, that matches bullets to the gun that it came from. Since, we have the bullet, I thought that we might actually put it to use for once."

"Thanks, Angela," I answer, grateful.

"Of course, Sweetie. Tell Booth that we're glad that he's okay."

"I will," I smile as Booth squeezes my hand in his sleep.

"I'll call you with any updates, Riona."

"Thanks, Ang. I really appreciate you guys doing this without me."

"We understand that you're worried. Besides, there are no dead bodies."

"Thanks, for everything."

"Anytime, Sweetie."

We hang up, and I sigh contently. "I love you," I whisper, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to say it to him when he was awake.

I just sit and watch him, alert for any changes. His heartbeat was still strong, but I was worried. About twenty minutes later, his eyes flicker open.

"Hey, Booth," I squeeze his hand, happy to see him awake.

"Hi, Bones," he groans as he rolls his shoulders back.

"Do you need some more pain killers?"I ask, immediately concerned.

"I'm fine, Bones," but I see him barely suppressing a wince.

"Seeley, don't lie to me," I scold him, pressing the call button.

_"Yes?" _the voice crackles through.

"We need more pain killers in here for the patient."

_"They'll be right in."_

"Thanks," I answer.

"Bones," he sighs. "Are you always this way?"

"I think that it's a bit worse, because I thought you were _dead_ the first time this happened."

I can see the flash of guilt in his eyes as I emphasize the word 'dead'. I feel a bit of guilt, too, for bringing it up, but because of going though that, I was definitely overreacting to things now.

"I just can't go through that again, Booth. I nearly _lost_ you."

"Bones, I told you, you're not going to lose me. I'm right here."

"I know. I know, but I can't help but worry."

Then, a nurse comes in. She smiles at us as she administers the pain killers.

"You have a very devoted girlfriend, Mr. Booth. She hasn't left your side at all."

My heart squeezes at her words. "We're just partners," I correct. "I'm just very worried about him."

Booth can hear the regret clear in my voice as I correct her, as after the Lauren Eames case I had told him that I love him. As the nurse leaves, I try to fight back the tears that threaten to overcome me, because I didn't want him to know just how heartbroken I am. I can tell that he wants to comfort me, to be able to stop the pain, but he can't. So, he just squeezes my hand in a silent _I'm sorry_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Disclaimer: (Cause, I still don't own Bones...I wish, though)**

**Hannah: You are an evil bitch.**

**Me: Woah, now, there's no need for that language in my disclaimer!**

**Hannah: Why would you get Seeley shot again? Are you going to put him through more unnecessary pain?**

**Me: ::looks away::**

**Booth: Really, Bones? Why?**

**Me: Because, good things come out of bad things! **

**Buffy: Sorry to intrude, but I heard a little bird tell me that you love MY boyfriend.**

**Me: Seriously, is this gang up on Riona day? In her own disclaimer? ::sighs:: Okay, Buffy, here's the thing. You are on a TV show. Girls especially will get a crush on a certain guy. My guy was Angel. I've liked him since I was six. But, I have also always wanted you two to have a happy ending, unless there was a way for Angel to end up with me. Which, clearly, there's not. So, I wish you two all the best! And, besides, I have a crush on Thor now!**

**Booth: I thought you loved me, too.**

**Me: Can I help that you look like Angel? No. My first thought when we met was, "What's Angel doing at one of my lectures."**

**Booth: ::shakes head:: Only you, Bones, only you.**

**Hannah: Stay away from him if you know what's good for you!**

**Me: Oh, Hannah. If only you knew what I have planned.**

**::Hannah, Booth, Buffy (now joined by Angel) all look at each other, worried looks on their faces::**

**Me: What? It's nothing fatal, I swear! I don't even hurt you guys physically anymore!**

**Angel: Well, emotional pain is much worse.**

**Me: Thanks, Angel, knew I could count on you. ::sighs::**

**Okay, I'll just let you read now...hope you like it! **

*Ring! Ring!* My cell phone goes off, scaring us both. I grab it, and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey, you're on speaker phone," I tell Cam.

"Alright. How are you, Booth?"

"I'm really sore," he says shortly.

"He just got more pain meds. I'm being very overly worried."

"Of course you are," Booth puts in, letting a teasing version of annoyed enter his tone.

"Well, back to our investigation. We found the serial number and the model of the gun. This was a really good program that you made, Riona."

"Thanks," I smile.

"So, model and number?"Booth asks, putting us completely back on track.

"Right, it was a Beretta PX4 Storm; serial number 81141418."

"That sounds so familiar," Booth replies; his brows crease as he tries to think.

"Doesn't Hannah carry a Beretta on her?" I ask gently.

"Bones, you are _not_ accusing _Hannah_ of shooting at you!"

"Seeley, you don't need to yell,"Cam says through the phone.

"Sorry," he glances at me, and I drop his gaze almost instantly, as well as my grip on his hand.

"I was just thinking, Booth. I told you earlier, it seemed like whoever shot at me _knew _ what would happen if they stuck around. It had to be someone who was either there, or was told about it."

"And, there were a lot of witnesses there, who probably told the story to their friends," he counters.

I close my eyes, trying to remember the exact details. I know that you can remember with vivid intensity every detail of an important event.

"Bones?" Booth asks.

"Quiet! I'm trying to remember!" I hold up a hand, keeping my eyes closed.

Judging from his lack of an answer, he decided to listen to me. Grateful, I go back to last night's events. Booth and I had walked in, and no one had payed us any attention. I sat down at the same spot he had three years previously, and I was grinning up at him as he sang "Mandy". Which, he really wasn't as bad as Angel was. Still, it was just as funny, but I managed not to laugh. I get up to sing after hugging him tightly. I start singing "Things I'll Never Say", and then he stands up. A slim, athletic figure in all black rushes out the door, and I see the slightest glimpse of curly blonde hair.

"She had curly blonde hair and an athletic figure," I say into the phone.

"Add that to a Beretta," Cam adds.

"No! _NO!_ It's _not _Hannah!"Booth cries.

"I'm sorry, Seeley. It's what the evidence is pointing to," I say, tearing up at _his_ pain.

"Booth, I took a look at the video, and I ran it through some recognition programs based on height, weight, hair color, and other things. Hannah was the exact match," Angela's voice comes through the phone to us.

"It _can't _be her," Booth whispers, closing his eyes.

"She hasn't answered her phone at all, either. Riona asked us to call her and let her know what happened to you," Cam adds.

"She was trying to kill _Riona_. How could she do that? She had to know that if she succeeded, we'd catch her. And, we did tell her what happened that night, three years ago. So, she had the knowledge to escape, but I don't see how she wouldn't know that she'd end up shooting me when she got my attention. It was the same words, too. _Seeley! Seeley! I'm doing this for us!_"

"We're going to have to arrest her. If we can find her."

"Run her credit cards, see if she's purchased any plane tickets or anything within the last twenty-four hours," Booth orders; his voice cracking at the end, and the tears start rolling down my cheeks as I watch him trying to fight off the pain.

"You got it," Cam says, hanging up.

"I'm so, _so_ very sorry," I whisper.

"I know."

"I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

"I know."

"And, I told her not to hurt you. I _told_ her that you deserved to be happy."

"I know."

"How could she do this? I thought she was my friend. I thought that she really loved you."

"So did I."

He seemed like he was only capable of being monosyllabic. Joy, I had Oz now. (Yes, even in times of distress, I can relate things to "Buffy". Sue me.) I stand up, unsure of whether or not I should stay.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I was going to go help. Let you have some time to yourself. I've been with you since you got out of surgery."

"Okay. You'll be back soon?"Booth looks at me, puppy eyes at work.

"Yeah. 'Course I will be," I kiss his forehead before heading to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey, Sweetie! How is he?" Angela asks.

"Well, he's basically trying to be strong, but he is in so much pain."

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both, I think," I say, fighting back tears once again.

"I'm sorry, Riona. I know how much you love him," I look at her, begging her to keep her voice down.

"I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from the diaphragm," I reply pointedly.

"Sorry," she looks sheepish.

"Let's go talk in my office," I say, pointing down the hall.

"Alright," we walk quickly to my office.

I shut the door behind us, and I sink onto the couch. She sits beside me, placing an arm around my shoulders. "Riona, what is it?"

"It hurts me _so _much to see him hurting so badly. He was betrayed by someone he loves. I thought that she was my friend. I thought that she really _loved_ him."

"Well, Sweetie, this is a personal observation, but I think that she was jealous of you. She heard that he was taking you out for your birthday, and she was worried that you'd manage to steal him away."

"Does she know him at all? He'd never cheat on her! He _loves_ her. He moved on from me. He and I are only friends."

"Riona, she knows that, but she sees how happy he is with you, and she can't help but wonder. I can't tell you why she would try to kill you, but I can say that she _was_ jealous of you."

"I can't believe that she'd do that. He's such a hero, so how could she _not_ realize that he would try to save me. Again."

"And succeed?" she adds.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I don't have to think that he's _dead_. It killed me, last time."

"I know. I was there, remember?"

"You're probably the only reason that I was able to make it home after work without crashing," I reply, remembering vividly.

"You were crying so hard," she agrees, remembering as well.

"We should probably get to work finding Hannah," I sigh, really not wanting to find her, because when we did, she'd end up on trial for attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and assault on a federal agent.

"Yeah," we walk back towards the lab.

~*~An Hour Later~*~

*Ring! Ring!* I look at the caller ID, and I see Booth's name. Immediately, I answer.

"Hey," I answer gently.

"Hi, Bones. Any news yet?"

"No, we haven't found _anything_. We ran all her credit cards and tried to track the GPS in her phone, but we had _nothing_. No transactions, no trace on her GPS at all."

"Which means that she probably destroyed the cell phone, and possibly her credit cards."

"You're sitting in a hospital bed with a bullet hole in your chest, and you're being the calm one. How does that work?" I ask, wishing I could sound as strong and calm as he did.

"It's easy. I have nothing to do but think."

"Do you want me to come back? I could bring a portable DVD player, since we never got our 'Buffy' marathon."

"Sure, Bones. I could use a break with the thinking."

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I tell him, smiling.

"Good. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. You know that I'd do the same for you, right, Bones?"

"You're asking me this from your hospital bed after you've taken a bullet for me for the second time in three years. Do you really think that I doubt that, Booth?"

"I just want you to know."

"I just wish that you'd stop showing me by ending up in a hospital bed. Remember the bomb? I should've been the one in the hospital bed. I should've been the one in the bed three years ago, and I should be the one there right now. Just, quit with hospitals, okay?"

"No promises."

"I hate you," I sigh.

"No, you don't."

"I know. I'll be there in a half hour, okay?"

"Sounds good."

I walk out of the Jeffersonian, but before I could reach my car, I feel a slight pain in my neck, and my knees hit the ground as I black out.

_Did I really just leave you with a cliffhanger? Why, yes. Yes, I did. And, I'm in danger. I know you're all loving me right now. So, for my first author's note, I'd like to say that I love you all dearly. Thanks to those who have favorited or put on story alert. The premise for this story came from a friend who loves "Bones" almost as much as I do. She thought that it would be a good idea if Booth got shot by his girlfriend, as I was playing with different scenarios where Booth or I got shot. And, the explanation for having me instead of Brennan is that I find it very hard to write Brennan, and this started out as a story for just myself. Then, I decided to post it. I didn't want to rewrite the entire story, so I just kept it as myself. Now, the beginning is a lot of angst and drama, and I really don't know where this is going to go anymore than you guys do. I just know that something bad has happened. So, reviews will slap Hannah, and I might give you a sneak peek at what happened to me! Hope you love it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Disclaimer (Because, I still don't own "Bones"! But, only a week and one day until the Season 7 premiere!)**

**Me: "Okay, now I'm pissed! Where is she?"**

**Angel: "That's my line."**

**Me: "I realize this."**

**Hannah: "Okay, you shush. You're supposed to be unconscious. And, you, Booth look-a-like," ::punches Angel in the face::**

**Me: "You really shouldn't have done that."**

**Angel (vamps): "No, you really shouldn't have."**

**Me: "You know, if it wouldn't hurt Booth, I'd be going _Kill!_ But, it does, so will you just figure out a way to save me? You know, get Willow to go do a tracking spell or something? And tell Booth?"**

**Angel: ::sighing:: "We're not in your universe, remember? We're in a TV show in this universe."**

**Me: "Oh, crap. I'm dead."**

**Booth: "What do you mean you're dead? Where are you, Bones?"**

**Me: "I don't even know that!"**

**Booth: "I'll figure it out. We figured out where you were when you got kidnapped by the Gravedigger. We'll do it again."**

**Me: "I knew I could count on you!"**

"What happened? Where am I?" I press a hand to my aching neck as I look around.

I can't see much, but a flickering light above me shows that I'm somewhere old. I think fearfully back to when Kenton had kidnapped me and planned on killing and mutilating my body to feed to some dogs. The walls are gray, lined with piping. The floor is cold, hard, cement. Tears of fear cloud my vision as I try to figure out what happened to me. Was I going to live? I doubted it, to be honest. Booth was in the hospital, and there was no way of him knowing where I was. My knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor wasn't going to be able to save me this time. I hastily wipe away my tears as I hear someone coming towards me.

"Ah, Riona. So nice of you to stop by," Hannah says, leaning down to meet my eyes.

"Hannah, how could you do this? I told you not to hurt Booth. He knows that you're the one who shot at me. He knows that you've betrayed him," I reply.

"You were getting in my way. I needed to make sure that I would have him for myself. I didn't plan on him taking that bullet for you. I thought he was over that phase."

"Phase? Hannah, do you know him at all? He has a hero's instincts. He's going to protect the people that he cares about. He's saved my life so many times, not to mention our friends' lives," I explain through gritted teeth, as the pain of my neck coming in full force, now that I was awake and had no adrenaline.

"Of course I know him. I just thought that because he loves _me_ and not _you_, he wouldn't stand up ready to _die_ for you."

"I was ready to smack the hell out of him for that. But, then he had your betrayal to deal with."

"I don't think you'd ever hit him, anyways," she replies, raising an eyebrow.

"I have. I knocked him on his ass one time."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"The first time he took a bullet for me. I didn't want to break down in front of him, so I punched him in the jaw instead," I admit, smiling a little as I remember looking up at him, a foot taller than me, before he looks up at me, and I run away.

"You knocked him to the ground with a single punch?"

"Yep. I'm stronger than I look. A lot of that is thanks to him," I tell her, trying to sound much more confident than I felt; for all I knew, she had a gun ready to take me out.

"I bet it is," she seemed to be implying something else.

"You know that we never dated, right? Yeah, we've kissed, but we've never dated. I dated his _brother_, suspects in cases, and once, even the murderer in a case. I've dated another FBI Agent, but never in my life have I dated him. Unless you count the times that we've gone undercover, and say we're dating and/or married."

"Why are you telling me this? Hoping that I'll spare you?"

"Honestly, I don't care whether you kill me or not. But, he'll know who did it, and it'll hurt him. I do care about him being hurt. I'm only telling you this, so that you know that there's no reason to do anything."

"Why don't you care if you live?"

"Because, I've been through Hell at this point of my life. I've fallen in love, but I never did anything about it. I broke his heart and my own. I've been in enough near death situations to make a great movie. I've watched my best friend nearly bleed to death twice. I've gone through two weeks of thinking said best friend was dead. I've had to watch him date other women, when I was clearly in love with him. I know that it would hurt my family if I died, but I just don't want to put him through anymore pain."

I look up at the ceiling, where chains were dangling. I wondered what plans she had for those. She was looking curiously at me, almost wondering if I was lying. I look around, the still flickering light casting creepy shadows on the walls. I imagine it was like a horror movie, her raised arm holding a butcher knife as it inches closer to me. But, no. There was just her, standing there, fiddling with her shirt.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you were my friend, and honestly, it's not like you can do anything with the information."

"How do you know what I can and can't do?"

"I just mean that I have nothing that you can use for blackmail or ruining my reputation or anything. I mean, you could twist my words, like the evil bitch that you are, or you could just kill me and go to jail for even longer, 'cause Booth will catch you eventually."

She sits beside me, placing her hands on her lap. She was wearing a blue tank top with black cargo pants and matching heels. Her blonde hair was losing its shine, and she looked tired.

"How can you be so nice to me, after everything that I've done?" she asks weakly.

"Because, Booth still loves you. I've been jealous of you since he told me about you, but I wanted to be friends for him. I didn't want him to know that I still loved him. But, I told him after our last case."

"And, how'd he react to that?"

"He said that you're not a consolation prize. He _loves_ you. But, clearly, you don't love him as much as he loves you."

"I do love him."

"Then why would you do this? You know that he'd be hurt by this. Especially if you succeeded in killing me."

She doesn't respond. I hug my knees to me, trying not to think about everything, especially the pain in my neck. I stare at the bare wall. She gets up, sauntering out before coming back with a small tray. It had some pizza on it.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I ask her as she hands it to me.

"Here's some ibuprofen for your neck," she replies, handing me a Cream Soda.

I stare at her, unsure what she was doing now. Was she trying to lure me into a false sense of security before she actually killed me?

"I swear on Seeley's life that it's not poisoned," she replies, rolling her eyes.

I take it, eating happily. The pizza was so good. We're both silent, and I finish my pizza.

"So, what happens now?" I ask my captor.

"I'm not sure."

_Okay, so you may ask why Hannah and I are getting along. And, why I'm telling her that I don't care if I die. Truth is, I would _still _be nice to her for Booth. Yes, I hate her with a fiery passion. Yes, I wish her to go die in a hole. But, I' m still going to be nice. Also, I'm trying to reverse psychology her. If she thinks that I want to die, she won't kill me. Hence, bringing me the ibuprofen. Yes, my mind is totally weird. I don't want to make her too evil, but I want her out of the picture. So that Booth can be all mine. Anyways, reviews will smack Hannah again, and they'll get Booth to heal faster...which, the next chapter will be from his POV._


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Disclaimer: (Because I _still_ do not own "Bones", no matter how much I love it.)**

**Booth: "You're really, really into this emotional pain thing, aren't you?"**

**Me: "Of course not! But, I told you that you need to go through bad things to get the good things to come out of it."**

**Booth: "So, you have me brood for an entire chapter?"**

**Me: "Not brood. And, don't spoil things. Besides, you're not Angel, so it's impossible for you to brood for an entire chapter."**

**Angel: "Mm, thanks."**

**Me: "Sorry. It's true, though."**

**Booth: "She has a point."**

**Buffy: "I have to agree with them, Angel."**

**Angel: "I thought you were on my side."**

**Buffy: "I can't lie. Sorry, honey."**

**Me: "Well, we should probably let them read about Booth and his thoughts."**

**Booth: "Thoughts? I'm not thinking anything that would get me into trouble am I?"**

**Me: ::poker face:: "Of course not."**

**On with the chapter!**

~*~Booth's POV~*~

It'd been an hour and a half. Bones wasn't here. I was left staring out the window of my third floor hospital room, watching the traffic go by. The blues and reds and greens of cars flying by. The white of the room was getting blinding. Seriously, white walls, white sheets, white hospital gown, white floor. The only dark things were my phone and the TV. Sighing, I pick up my phone again, and I dial Riona's number for the third time.

Five rings, and then, _"Hey, it's Riona Gallagher. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you soon."_

Sighing, again, I hear the beep and leave my message.

"Hey, Bones, it's me again. I'm just worried about you. It's been an hour since you should've been here. You didn't call me or anything, so I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me as soon as you get this. Bye," I hang up, set my phone down, and bring my hand to my eyes.

I was so worried. I _knew_ that something was wrong. Something happened to her. I hastily grab my phone again, this time calling Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Angela. It's Booth."

"Hey, Booth! How are you?"

"Physically, I'm feeling a lot better, but I'm worried right now. Bones was supposed to be here an hour ago, and she never called to say that she wasn't coming or that she'd be late. Something had to have happened to her."

"I'll go check the parking lot. Just hold on a sec."

"Okay, thanks."

I listen to the silence as she walks out. Suddenly, I hear her gasp.

"Angela, what is it?" I ask, trying not to panic.

"There's some blood here by her car, and her keys are just laying on the ground. You're right. Something had to have happened, and right now, it's looking like kidnap."

"_Damn _it!" I cry, wishing to be closer to a wall to punch.

"Booth, it's not _your_ fault."

"I'm her _partner_, Angela. I'm supposed to _protect_ her!"

"And, you are in the hospital because of protecting her. What happened here was beyond what you could control. We'll figure this out, though."

"Someone come get me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I'm going to help you guys, and I can't do that sitting in a damn hospital bed. Have someone with an actual car come get me."

"So, not Hodgins?"

"No. Last time I rode with him, his tiny car cracked my ribs worse than the explosion."

"Alright. I'll get Cam over there."

"Thanks. I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Okay. Just, be careful, Booth. Riona will be heartbroken if you get out, but die saving her."

"I can't promise anything, Angela. I promised myself that I'd protect her from anything. And, when we went to her hometown for her reunion, I promised her Dad the same thing."

"Just, don't do anything stupid."

"I can do that."

"Good. Talk to you soon."

"Yep."

We hang up, and I call Cam quickly. "Cam?"

"Booth? What is it?"

"Angela's gonna ask you to come pick me up. Can you stop by my place and get some of my clothes for me? Mine are bloody and trashed, I think."

"Sure. Will the door be unlocked?"

"I have a spare key hidden."

"Meaning above the frame?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."

We hang up, and I start looking out the window again. All I can think about is Bones. How she was so happy last night. How she was right there for me all through the night and morning. How she _promised_ me that she wouldn't leave me. The things we promise each other really get us into trouble. She's mad at me for nearly dying for her. I'm mad at her for not keeping herself safe and staying with me. If only I had fought for her that night.

_No, Seeley. You will NOT go back down that path. You're over her. You have a girlfriend now...who turned out to be a psycho and tried to murder your best friend not even twenty-four hours ago._

I shake my head. I knew that I loved her, still, even after she broke my heart that night. I knew since the moment that I met her eyes. She had written it years ago, before we had even met, but it was perfect. _Forever and always: no matter how much time has passed or what happens between us, I will always love you, and only you._

"Riona, why? Why can't things be simple between us?" I whisper, looking at a picture of her, arm thrown around my shoulder while mine's around her waist, on my phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Random Disclaimer: (Because, I _still _don't own "Bones", but I can't wait for the Season Premiere!)**

**Booth: "Bones, where in the HELL are you?"**

**Me: "Honestly, all I know is that it's very grey. Will you please just come save me? You know, whip up some spell?"**

**Booth: "Bones, we're not in 'Buffy'. As much as I'd like to, I can't whip up some tracking spell."**

**Angela: "There's always the GPS in her phone."**

**Booth: "Right, of course. Let's go to work."**

**Angel: "Okay, that one _is_ my line. Will you people quit with that?"**

**Me and Booth: "Nope."**

**Booth: "Blame Riona. She got me into it."**

**Angel: ::sighing:: "You people are insane. (to the readers) Are you having fun reading this?"**

**Please say that you are in a nice review at the end of this chapter. Also, be warned for some minor swearing from Booth. He's very mad right now.**

~*~Riona's POV~*~

So, Hannah had brought me a sleeping bag, pillow, and a blanket. Odd way to treat a hostage, but I wasn't complaining. I snuggle up in it, wishing that Booth would come and save me. I wonder how long it would take Booth to start worrying. After all, it had been three hours since I should've been to the hospital. Booth had to be realizing what had happened. He was smart, and his gut had to be telling him that something happened to me. He had amazing instincts that definitely were to be trusted. Sighing, I look up at the wall clock and watch the second hand go around and around and around.

"You have some messages, Riona," Hannah holds up my phone.

"I do?" I ask.

She nods and starts playing them.

_ "Hey, Bones. It's Booth. I'm getting a bit worried. You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Call me back when you get this."_

Then, another message with his voice. _"Bones, why haven't you called me back? It's been 45 minutes. Please, call me."_

And, a third and final one. _" Hey, Bones, it's me again. I'm just worried about you. It's been an hour since you should've been here. You didn't call me or anything, so I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me as soon as you get this. Bye."_

"You do know that he'll track the GPS in that to find us, right?"

"No, he won't," she walks up to me, and a stun gun, presumably the same one that she got me with earlier, hits me in the neck, and I black out.

~*~Booth's POV~*~

"We got the GPS coordinates off of Riona's phone!"Hodgins says, coming up to me.

"Where are we going?" I immediately stand up, glad to have some hint of where to find my partner.

"It's the same warehouse that Kenton had her in."

"Wow, Hannah is just repeating everything. First the shooting at the Checkerbox, now this."

"Well, at least we can find it easily. Let's go."

"Cam!" I shout, unwilling to ride in Hodgins's tiny car ever again.

"What is it, Seeley?" she comes up to the platform.

"Drive me to this address," I hand her the coordinates.

"Don't you want backup?"

"I want to go find my partner. Backup will slow us down," I hurry out to the car, grabbing my gun.

The drive there was very quiet. I was just trying to figure out a way to get Riona out of there safely. I needed to save her. I _had_ to save her. We burst in the doors, and all I see is emptiness.

"DAMN IT!" I shout, punching the wall. "Why, why, why?" I slam my fist into the wall over and over again.

"Booth, calm down! We can still find her," Cam puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't _calm down_. My partner is _still_ missing. I need to find her, Cam. It's my fault that she's gone!" I punch the wall as hard as I can, and my knuckles get bloody.

"Seeley, stop it!" she grabs my wrist as my hand shoots towards the wall again, keeping it from hitting the stone.

"Sorry," I take some deep breaths, hoping to calm myself down; it wasn't working, but I wasn't going to punch the wall again.

So, we were back to square one. I pick up her cell phone from the ground, pocketing it. Was I ever going to find her? Save her? I _had_ to. Failure wasn't an option. If I failed, then I had one more dead body on my hands, but this wouldn't just be a buddy or someone I knew. It would be _Bones_.

~*~Riona's POV~*~

"Ugh. Can't you just blindfold me?" I croak, trying to lift my head up, but being unable to, so I had no idea where we were.

"Sorry. Necessary precaution. Your phone led them to the old warehouse. I watched via web cam," Hannah explains, bending down with more ibuprofen.

"I can't even move. How high did you have it?" I groan as the pills go down my throat; it hurt to swallow.

"I didn't know how long it'd take to get here. I had to make sure you'd be completely unconscious the whole ride."

"Blindfolds are great new inventions, you know," I answer weakly.

"But, you're smart. You could figure out what directions we took."

"I've never been good with directions unless I can see street names."

"Really, now. Why don't you just sit here and watch some TV," she turns it on, and I see Booth, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets at the lab as she walks away.

"No,"I whisper hoarsely, wondering what her plans were for them.

_Author's Note: Okay, so I'd like to thank one of my best friends, Willow (she was a witch for Halloween), for being my most avid reader. She keeps me going through the Writer's Block which hit me for this chapter. Love ya, Wills! Anyways, on to the chapter: Hannah is treating me okay, as far as a hostage goes, because she doesn't want to _kill _me yet. Key word there is yet. And, Booth is being very, very broody and guilt-ridden. Much like his vampire-with-a-soul counterpart. Lovely, isn't it? And, now, we have more unfun, because Hannah is planning something for the rest of the Squints! Yeah, if anybody has any clue of what's going on, please, tell me, because I sure as hell don't. :-) Love you all, and thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Random Disclaimer (Because I still don't own "Bones", although who saw the Season 7 Premiere? I absolutely died when she said that she loved him...)**

**Me: "Okay, even for me this is angsty."**

**Booth: "Great, Bones. How bad is it?"**

**Me: "Very."**

**Booth: "This is just great. Do we at least find you?"**

**Me: "Not telling. Just read, people."**

~*~Booth's POV~*~

"Where is she?" I ask, pacing back and forth.

"Agent Booth, I think that you're a bit stressed because of your feelings for Dr. Gallagher, and-" Sweets starts before I cut him off.

"Sweets, I really don't want to hear any psychologic crap right now. I want to find my partner! For all I know, she's dead!"

"I think that we would know if she was dead, Seeley," Cam replies.

"I just want to find her. I can't lose her. After everything that's happened, I can't lose her."

"We'll find her. Don't worry," Angela puts a hand on my shoulder as I try not to punch the wall again.

I had to remember that I wasn't the only one who wanted to find her. Riona was Buffy. Angela was Willow; Hodgins was Xander. Cam was a much more S4/S5 Fred, while Sweets was a S3/S1 Wesley, and I was Angel. God, now I was thinking like her. I really had to focus and not think of things like that. I needed to try thinking like _Hannah_. I needed to try to find Riona. No, not try. I needed to _find_ her.

"Thanks, Angela. I'm sorry for being such an ass. I just can't think very clearly."

"That's okay, Booth."

"Booth, can you take me to the warehouse?" Hodgins asks.

"Sure," I crease my brows, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Great!" he grabs some case and follows me to my SUV, which Cam and I had picked up on the way back.

I start driving him, and he doesn't say anything. Hodgins and I had never been the best of friends, but we'd been getting along a hell of a lot more this past year than we ever had before.

"Hodgins, what is this about? Will we be able to save Riona?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to see if I can find any particulates that might lead us to where she was taken."

"Good. We need _something_. _I_ need something."

I park the car in a side alley. We jump out, and Hodgins immediately starts scouring the area for particulates. I impatiently drum my fingers on the side of the SUV, trying not to ask Hodgins if he's found anything. I decide to walk around and see if I could find anything helpful.

I come across the back entrance of the warehouse. I see tire tracks.

"HODGINS!" I shout, figuring he could get something out of these.

"Coming!" he rushes to me. "Good job, Man. I can definitely get some things out of this!"

"Good," I sigh, waiting for him to tell me what _anything_ meant.

Twenty minutes later, we were driving back to the Jeffersonian. Angela informs me that a video had been sent to us.

"What? Is it Riona?" I ask, hurrying to the computer.

"We think so," Cam replies.

I hastily click the link, and up pops a video. Riona was tied up in a chair, a pillow behind her head, a light swaying above her. She had tears in her eyes, but wasn't gagged.

"Bones," I whisper.

"Booth, I don't know where I am. I know that you're going to end up seeing this, but I just-I'm scared. I don't know if I'm going to live. I doubt it," her voice cracks a little, and my fist clenches.

"Be strong, Bones. You can make it," I tell her, even though she couldn't hear me.

"If I don't make it, don't blame yourself. Please. And, I-I love you. I know how you feel, but I can't die without you knowing that. I love you," tears were snaking down her cheeks, and it hurt my heart.

Suddenly, it cut off of her. Hannah's figure filled up the screen. "Why, hello, Seeley. I'm surprised that you haven't figured out where we are yet. But, I know that you'll keep trying. Yet, here's an incentive: stop looking for us, or she ends up in a ditch somewhere."

I started to shake with anger. Hannah had crossed a line. I had to find Bones, and I wouldn't rest until I did. Hannah had to have planted something somewhere. I just needed to find it, and then I could try to find Bones without her watching me. I turn towards the lab.

"FINE! Hannah, you win! Just don't hurt Bones! If you try to kill her, then I WILL kill you!"

"Booth, what are you doing?" Cam asks me.

"She's watching us. I know she is. That's the only way that she would know that I'm out of the damn hospital. I have to play things her way; I get this," I look around. "Hannah, tell Bones that I'm sorry. Tell her that I have to keep her safe, even if it means giving up."

~*~Riona's POV~*~

I watch the webcam. "Oh, Seeley. You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the sorry one. I should be the one apologizing," I try to get my arms out of the rope bonds, but Hannah had tied them very tight.

"Hannah, you BITCH! Stop hurting him! Just stop it, okay!"

"Why would I give up the power I have?"

"Because, the main you _claim_ to love is in pain. I know he is! And, it's killing me!"

"Well, if you hadn't said that you loved him, maybe I would stop. But, it's clear that you mean something to him, and I need him to stop caring if I ever want him fully."

"You'll never have him! You'll get caught and go to prison! I might be dead, but at least that means that he won't be with a venomous snake like you!"

"Oh, Riona, Riona, Riona. It doesn't work that way. I've learned. I've been watching for months now. He'll find your dead body, and he'll never find me. Being in war zones, and doing things that I have, I've learned some things about disguising myself. He'll spend forever looking for me, and you'll be in the ground."

"Hannah, please, just let me go. Stop this madness, I'm begging you," I look up into her cold, hard eyes.

I can see the webcam over her shoulder, probably making another video for Booth. Oh, Booth. My heart was nearly breaking after watching him react to the last video. He looked so hurt, so upset, and it made me cry harder.

I start sobbing as she just walks away. She was going to kill me. There was no doubt about that. Booth wouldn't be able to save me, because I would already be in the ground. I was the most concerned with how it would hurt the people that I love, not the fact that I would be dead.

"Hannah! Please! Stop hurting him!" I shout towards the door. "Please!"

The only answer was the silence of the small room I was in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Random Disclaimer: (As I still don't own "Bones". I'm betting that you're catching on to that, with the insane conversations I make.)**

**Me: "Booth, I really need you to find me. Like, now."**

**Booth: "Well, where are you?"**

**Me: "I've been stunned like three times with a high-voltage stun gun. How do you expect me to know?"**

**Booth: "Well, you're the one who got kidnapped. You might think that you know where you are."**

**Me: "I didn't follow you at all there. Just, get a blood hound or something?"**

**Booth: "Right, I'll go get Angel."**

**Me and Angel: "Haha, very funny."**

**Me: "Angel! Think you can find me?"**

**Angel: "I'm going to stay out of this and let your boyfriend take care of it."**

**Me: ::grumbles::**

**Booth: ::stares and thanks God that he has a good poker face::**

**Angel: ::smirks at us both::**

~*~Booth's POV~*~

I was at her apartment. She had given me a spare key so long ago, and it didn't feel weird to slide it in and walk into her place like I owned it. I was, however, feeling like a part of me was missing, because she wasn't here with me. I didn't even know where she was. I look towards the radio, and I remember dancing to "Hot Blooded" all those years ago. I remember wanting to kiss her. I don't really remember the explosion much. I remember how freaked out she was at the hospital, going and checking my x-rays herself. I remember holding her close during "Buffy" marathons, because I hated seeing her cry. I remember carrying her to bed time and time again, because she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I remember sleeping on the couch those nights, and running into her room when she woke me up with her yelling after a nightmare. I remember giving her a back rub, because she was so tense, on _my_ birthday. I remember so many things that we did together.

"Where are you?" I whisper to the empty apartment.

I get up and pace around. I had to find her. I wouldn't-I couldn't-rest until I did. I just had to save her. I _always_ saved her. I would always be her knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor, as she called me once. I knew that she had to be near by. Although, Hannah could have taken her _anywhere. _

_ *_Ring! Ring!* My phone starts to yell at me.

"Booth!" I answer quickly, knowing it was one of the squints.

"Those tire tracks that you found had particulates in them. They lead out towards the Chesapeake Bay," Hodgins says.

"You're not in the main area, are you?" I ask.

"No. I'm in the Ookey Room. Figured her cameras wouldn't pick up on me."

"Okay, thanks," I tell Hodgins.

"Anytime, Booth. I'll have coordinates in about ten minutes. I'd stay wherever you are, though, so that Hannah can't find you."

"Alright. I'm at Riona's, though, and I probably will be after I go check out this place, so that you guys know where I am."

"Good idea. Any idea on a connection between Chesapeake Bay and Riona or Hannah?"

"There's none with Hannah. She lived in California all her life before traveling everywhere for work. Riona, oh, her cousins have a weekend house there. She goes to see them sometimes at that place to get away from work. And, me. She says that as much as she loves our friendship, which I now know what she meant, she had to get some space sometimes. I think she's been going there a lot the past few months. And, I deserve it. I've been a total ass since we got back."

"Booth, stop saying that. Take this from the King of the Lab, you haven't been that bad. Yeah, you totally blew us off sometimes, but you did have a girlfriend."

"Why is everyone trying to make me _not_ feel guilty about it?"

"Because, Booth, it really hasn't made you an ass."

"Okay, fine! I give up on you people."

"Why don't you just find your girl?"

"Don't have to tell me twice. Now, coordinates, please?" I ask as I walk out of the apartment, locking it securely, and headed to my SUV.

"Right, she's at 36 59'45" North and 75 57'34" West. Pretty much looks like a shack next to the water."

"Okay. I'm headed out there, then."

"Good luck, Booth. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

~*~Riona's POV~*~

"Hannah, let me go!" I cry, struggling to get my hands free.

"Well, it is time to be moving on. The Chesapeake Bay has been home for long enough," she says, stunning me with the same stun gun.

I only have time to mutter a swear word before passing out.

"Wakey, wakey, Riona," Hannah is sitting there, poking me with what looked like a knife tip, but gently enough that it didn't stab me.

"Where are we?"I ask, still too out of it to really care about the knife.

"You really don't get this whole hostage situation, do you? You don't know where we are. Ever."

"Reflex question, I'm sorry. Was Booth coming close to finding us again or something?"

"No, but your cousins would be coming home soon. I had you in their shed."

"So, I was in my cousins' shed, and I didn't get found. How in the hell does that work out?"

"You be sneaky and only move things in the dead of night."

"So, basically, Booth is still no where close to getting me out of here."

She snorts. "He'll never save you."

"You _really_ don't know him if you think that's the truth. He _will_ find me," I remain confident, even though I was starting to doubt it.

"No, he won't," I see the knife flash, and I scream.

_ So, yes, Hannah and me and a knife whilst being a cliffhanger. I do love you all, I promise. I just needed some action. And, yeah, I really have no clue how I'm coming up with this. So, reviews turn the knife around to stab Hannah, and maybe drop some hints on Booth about how he loves me, not her, and where I am so that he can come rescue me, and I can stop talking to him and Angel like a totally obsessed fangirl. Oh, wait, I am one. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Random Disclaimer: (Seeing as I still don't own "Bones")**

**Me: "Booth, I REALLY need you to find me. You're crazy girlfriend just tortured me."**

**Booth: "Oh, God, Bones, I'm so sorry. I will find you. I promise."**

**Me: "That'd be a bit more reassuring if my legs weren't bloody and criscrossed with odd knife patterns."**

**Booth: (sighing) "You know I will, Bones. Don't worry. Just be strong."**

_Author's Note 1:_ _Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Also, my cousins' names are changed. So, if it reads weirdly, that's why. ENJOY!_

~*~Booth's POV~*~

I was almost there. I see a house with lights on. It was Riona's cousins' house.

"Damn it!" I yell, again. I'd been swearing a lot the past day.

I decide to go up to their house and ask if they saw something. Anything that might lead me to Riona would be of value to me. I didn't care how insignificant they think it is.

*Knock, knock!* I tap on the door, and an older guy comes to the door.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Hi, I'm Agent Booth. Riona Gallagher's partner."

"Oh, she's told us a lot about you. Why don't you come in?" Kyle replies.

"Thanks. Um, this may sound weird, but have you seen anything weird lately? Strange people coming around here or maybe noises that you can't explain?"

"Well, we just got here an hour ago. There was a new car that I didn't recognize driving back towards DC. But, we haven't seen or heard anything other than that," James answers.

"Thanks. Can you tell me a bit more about this car? Could you tell me a little about the driver?"

"What's this about, Agent Booth?"Kyle asks, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"To be honest, Riona was kidnapped yesterday by my psychotic ex-girlfriend."

"What? And, why are you here?" James immediately responds.

"The coordinates of her last known location lead to your shed. I don't know where she was taken from there. That's what I'm trying to find out. Of course, we already know who was behind it, but we can't find her. She's a lot smarter than I gave her credit for."

"Well, she had curly blonde hair. That's about all I saw before we passed each other."

"Are there any cameras or anything that could give me the license plate?"

"Not that I'm aware of. It was a red Ferrari, though. Just, find her, will you? Please?"they beg.

"I won't rest until I'm dead. I haven't slept at all since yesterday morning. I've just been trying to find her."

"Why wasn't she with you in the first place?" Kyle asks, not blaming me, but knowing that she and I spend almost all our time together.

"I was shot two days ago. She went back to work to try and find who did it, but then got kidnapped on her way to come keep me company again. It worried me immediately when she was late, because I know that it's not like her to be late without some phone call. Thanks for the help, and I promise you that I'll save her."

"Thank you, Agent Booth. We'll call you if we think of something or see something."

"Great," I get up and leave, feeling slightly better.

~*~Riona's POV~*~

I open my eyes, only to see my legs. They were stained with red. Suddenly, I remember what had happened before I passed out from the pain. Hannah had taken the knife and started cutting my legs up. I try to move one before stopping almost a second after, trying not to shriek in pain.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Hannah comes out with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Is it morning?" I ask weakly, still gritting my teeth.

"Is it?" she replies, making me grind my teeth together.

"I've been knocked unconscious a gazillion times and tortured. I can barely look at anything without seeing it spin," I growl, but it comes out as more of a whimper.

"Would you like to fix that?" Hannah was now kneeling in front of me, playing with the knife again.

"Not really," I reply, knowing that the knife would probably end up in one of my eyes if I said yes.

"You're probably hungry. I'll bring you some food."

"How will I know that it's not poisoned? 'Cause, I really won't put anything past you at this point."

"I'd just eat if you don't want to starve to death," she replies icily as she walks towards the door.

_Damn. She kind of got me there. I can either die from starvation, which would be slow and painful, or I can die quickly and semi-painfully from the poison._

"Booth," I whisper, longing for him to come save me.

I could hear him in my head: _It'll be okay, Bones. I'll find you. Just stay strong._

I just needed to stay strong. Hard to do when you were tied to a chair with your legs so hurt that you want to shriek with just a jostle. When you were unsure whether your life was going to be suddenly ended or not. When you weren't sure if you'd even get to see the love of your life again so that you could tell him how you feel to his face.

_Just stay strong. Just stay strong._ I repeat over and over in my head.

"Here you are,"she sets the tray on my lap, and she lets one of my arms out of its bonds.

"Thanks," I groan, knowing I had no chance of beating her with one hand while I was disoriented and had bloody legs.

"Of course. Eat up, now."

I very slowly take a bite of what looked like soup. Sure enough, it was chicken noodle soup. "What's next for me?" I ask, finishing all the soup.

"What do you mean?"Hannah was good at this answering a question with a question.

"I mean, are you going to kill me yet? 'Cause, if you are, just get it over with."

"No. I'll be killing you when Seeley is so very close to saving you, because I know that he hasn't given up."

"Great," I reply with a groan as she reties my right arm.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be hearing from Booth soon, so I will be back," Hannah leaves.

_Author's Note 2: And, there we have it. Thanks for sticking with this, and I promise to try and pay more attention to it from now on!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Disclaimer: (As I still am not Hart Hanson in disguise.)**

**Me: "Booth, please, I really need someone to find my location."**

**Booth: "I'm trying, Bones! Do you think I'm just sitting around?"**

**Me: "Well, I would love it if you'd find me. You know, seeing as how I'm probably gonna be dead anytime now."**

**Booth: "You'll never die, Bones. I always come to save you. Don't worry. Just, keep calm."**

**Me: "Oh, yeah, keep calm when you're trapped by a sadistic, psychotic woman intent on torturing you to death because you love her boyfriend."**

**Hannah: "I KNEW IT! You do love him!" **

**Me: "Damn it."**

**Booth: "Hannah, you're under arrest!" **

**Angel: "Guys, you should really let the people read."**

**Me: "Aw, Angel, do you like my story?"**

**Angel: ::looks like he'd be blushing if he could::**

~*~Booth's POV~*~

"Think, Eggheads! Where could she have taken her?" I shout, just as angry as I was about four years ago when the Gravedigger had taken Bones and Hodgins.

"Booth, calm down," Cam tells me.

"You're the one who knows Hannah best," Hodgins agrees.

"Listen, Sweetie, we put out a bolo for a red Ferrari, but there are quite a few in the DC area. And, we don't know if she's still in DC or if she's in Maryland, Virginia, or somewhere else," Angela tries to reassure me, but I was long past being reassured.

I sink onto the couch in Riona's office. We had agreed to meet in here, because it wasn't covered by Hannah's cameras.

"I just miss her so much. I miss her 'Buffy' references and her squint-speak. I miss her smile. God, why did this have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve this."

"We'll find her, Booth," Cam puts her hand on my shoulder, and Angela sits on my other side and hugs me.

"Yeah, we will. We have to. _I _have to."

I lean back into the couch and close my eyes, trying to think. Hannah had to have taken her somewhere close. She had to be somewhere close.

"Riona, where are you?" I ask out loud, but of course, none of the Squints had an answer.

~*~Riona's POV~*~

"So, Riona. How about another video for Seeley? He should know that you're still alive. But, he should know that I'm serious about killing you if he continues looking."

"Hannah, please, don't do this. I'm begging you."

"Oh, Riona. You should know by now, I make the rules. Not you. Do you need some proof of that?"

"No. You don't have to do that."

"I think I do."

"No, Hannah, really," I try to insist, afraid that she'd bring out her rather sharp knife again.

"Sorry, Riona," she takes the knife from her pocket and buries it into my thigh.

The scream was so loud and horrible that it would've been the part of the movie where you zoom out to see the building and all you hear is the scream. Like, in "In the Dark", (Season 1, Episode 3 of "Angel") when Angel had tried to kill Marcus and made him mad, and then he took a hot poker and shoved it into him. That's what this was like.

_So, there's chapter 10. I know it's short, but I found that a good place to stop. Anyways, I hope you like it, and I probably won't be able to update again during Christmas break. So, here's your holiday present. Have a good holiday, everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

_OH MY GOD! Guys, I am SO, SO sorry for not updating this since DECEMBER! Let me tell you, I have had fanfic after fanfic idea go through my brain, and I had supreme writer's block with this one. Not to mention the fact that I also became very busy with Science Olympiad...anyways, this is probably going to be the final chapter, unless you guys want me to write more, in which case I can write other fics that take place in this world. :-) Um, please review, I would love to know how you guys liked it, and again, I'm so sorry that it took this damn long. If you guys like the idea of Riona Gallagher, I do have PLENTY of other fanfiction with Booth and Riona, and they would love to play if you're going to come out and read and review for me. :-) So, please enjoy the final installment of De-Ja-Vou._

**Random Disclaimer (Because, guys, I think by now you'd have it figured out that I'm not Hart Hanson or Kathy Reichs)**

**Me: "Booth. Find me. Now."**

**Booth: "I found a clue! Now, if Hannah doesn't act like a slippery little weasel, I'll be able to save you."**

**Me: "Good. Thank God."**

**Booth: "Just stay strong and calm, and I'll be there as soon as I can."**

**Angel: "Guys, don't give the story away..."**

~*~Booth's POV~*~ 

It had been weeks since the last time I had seen Riona. Weeks since she had been kidnapped by my psychotic ex-girlfriend. All I wanted was a little scrap of a clue that could show me where she was. If she was even alive.

*You've got mail!* My little alert system says to me.

"Guys! There's a new thing from Hannah!" I shout, opening it up and clicking on the link as they gather around the screen.

I shouldn't have clicked on the link. It showed Riona. She was screaming as loud as she could as Hannah tortured her. I hear Angela and Cam gasp as Hodgins holds Angela tightly.

"NO!" I want to be loud, but the sheer horror at what I was seeing made it come out a whisper. "Oh, God, Bones," my heart shatters as she lets out another ear-splitting scream.

I see the glimpse of a street sign outside the window that Riona was by, and an idea comes to me.

"Ang, zoom in on that window."

"What? Why?"

"Zoom in, right there. There's a street sign. I can get to her! I can save her!"

She does as I say, and I see that it was on the corner of 12th Avenue and Jay Street.

"I'm going, right now! If I'm not back in an hour, call back up," I order, rushing out to the SUV.

~*~Riona's POV~*~

I scream again as Hannah plunges the knife into the palm of my hand.

_Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God! Please, just end this vast inferno of agonizing pain! Please, either let me sink into unconsciousness or let her kill me! Please!_ I scream inside of my head, wishing for the pain to go away.

I was thinking of the time that I had seen Booth getting tortured, and how it was one of the hardest things I'd gone through until he took the first damn bullet for me. I wasn't like him. He sat there and barely even winced. I was screaming with everything I had, knowing that it had to end soon. I had to pass out at some point, right? Please, let that point be soon.

My plea was answered, for the time being anyways, and I pass out.

I wake up later, and I can feel the aching of every bone, the scorching pain of every piece of cut up skin and stab wound.

"Welcome back," Hannah smiles that too-sweet smile of hers at me.

"If I were being welcomed back, I'd have my _friends_ surrounding me, and I wouldn't have cuts and stab wounds all over my body," I spit at her.

"Oh, trust me. This is your welcome back. Because, it's time to say goodbye to all you hold dear. I'm afraid that Seeley hasn't stopped looking for you, and he needs to know just how serious I am. So, you've long outlived your use. I'm afraid that this is goodbye," Hannah points a gun at me, and I couldn't defend myself while tied to a chair.

I close my eyes, thinking hard of Booth. Thinking of how I loved him so, _so_, much, I take a deep breath.

"FBI!" I hear Booth yell, and I open my eyes to find him, Chris Knight, and other agents rushing inside. "Drop the gun, Hannah!"

She whirls around, knocking me to the ground. I hit my head on the cement, and fall into the blackness.

~*~Booth's POV~*~

I see Hannah point the gun at me, and I point mine directly at her.

"Would you really shoot me, Seeley? The woman that you love?"  
>"I don't love you. The woman that I love was kidnapped and tortured brutally for weeks. I will shoot you if I have to, Hannah, and you know that I'm a much better shot than you are. So, drop the gun right now if you have any hopes of surviving this," my voice was cold, like steel, and I had one eye on Bones's crumpled body laying next to Hannah; I hadn't heard a gunshot, so I could only pray that I wasn't too late.<p>

Surprisingly, Hannah does as I say. I read her her rights, and then I arrest her. Chris takes control of the situation, and I drop to my knees beside Bones.

~*~Riona's POV~*~

"Bones, please, wake up. Wake up, Riona," Booth was shaking me gently, a hand on my cheek.

"Booth?" I whisper, my eyes fluttering open.

"It's me," he replies, smiling slightly at me.

"Everything hurts," I whimper.

"It's okay, Bones. Let's get you to the hospital. Everything will be fine; I promise."

"Hospital? Why? I want to go home!"

"Bones, you have a concussion, probably some broken ribs, and your arm looks broken from the way you fell on it."

"Okay. Stay with me?" I ask, using the same three words he did after he was shot.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere," he replies, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to pick you up now."

"Why are you telling me?"

"With your arm and ribs, it might hurt. I'm really sorry if it does."

"It's fine. As long as you're here."

"One, two, three," he picks me up, and I grit my teeth and try not to whimper as he lifts me into his arms.

I put my face in the crook of his neck and use my good arm to hold him tightly.

"What's going on?" I open my eyes again, only to find Booth at my side and holding my left hand tightly between his own hands.

"They had to give you surgery, to rebreak the bones that hadn't started to heal right. They gave you a heavy pain reliever that has made you a bit loopy and sleepy," he replies.

"Oh. So, you're not imaginary?"I ask in a loopy-Max-on-Valium voice.

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere. And, I'm not. I'm staying right by your side until you're out of the hospital. You're going to be safe. You're not going to get kidnapped again."

"I've only been kidnapped, um, three times? Four?" I ask Booth, laughing slightly. "I can't even remember how many times I've been kidnapped."

"Too many times, Bones. You've been kidnapped way too many times."

"Well, I always have my knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor here to save me," I squeeze his hand and give him a small smile.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. Other than the broken bones, anyways. You're actually here and safe."

"Thank you. You save me every time. Thank you," I reply.

"Of course, Bones. After all, I am your knight-in-shining-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor. I will always save you."

"I know you will," I smile wider, just glad to have him here with me.

"So, I've had a lot of time to think the past weeks, and I love you, Bones. I was lying when I said that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize, because any woman who isn't you is a consolation prize. I need you in my life, because without you, I'm a really pissed off, sleep-deprived lunatic FBI guy."

"No, you're not. Well, you're not a lunatic, Booth. And, I love you, too, but you should already know that."

"Yeah, I do, Bones," he leans in and presses his lips to mine; it was very brief and gentle and perfect.

As we pull away, I smile at him, and then I yawn. He returns the smile, squeezes my hand, and kisses my forehead.

"Sleep, Bones. I'll be right here."

"You need to sleep, too, and that chair is not good for your back," I say, scooting to my right to make room for him.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"You're going to sleep with me," I realize what that sounds like. "You know what I meant," I add hurriedly at his smirk. "All my broken bones are on my right side, and I'm not going to let your back get screwed up in that chair," he was giving me a look like he was going to say no, so I decide to plead. "Please, Booth. For me?"

He sighs, running his hand through his already tousled hair. "Okay, for you. If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"No, you won't," I reply, smirking as he lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms.

"I love you, Booth," I tell him.

"I love you, too, Bones," he kisses the top of my head and holds me closer.

A few hours later, I wake up screaming. Tears were rolling down my face as Booth jolts awake beside me, instantly bringing his arms tight around me, and letting me sob into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, Bones. I'm here; I'm right here. She's not going to be able to touch you ever again. I won't let anything happen to you, understand. No one will ever hurt you again. No one."

I clutch tightly at him, and he kisses the top of my head. Slowly, ever so slowly, I stopped crying as the pain and fear left my body. He continued to whisper words of consolation and love into my ear, and it calmed me.

"Thank you, Booth," I manage when I was finally done crying.

"That's why I'm here. You okay now?" he asks.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare. Hannah had actually managed to kill you in this one."

"No one has been able to do that yet, and I'm not about to let anyone do it easily."

I smile gratefully at him. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Riona. More than anything. You are what keeps me fighting," he kisses me gently, and I welcome the warmth and love that comes with his lips on mine.

"Why do you keep pulling away so soon?" I ask, pouting at him.

"Because, you should take it easy until you're out of the hospital. And, they told me that they won't let you out for another week."

"Week! I don't want to stay here for a week! Can't you convince them to let me go stay with you, or that you'll stay with me? I can rest and recuperate in my own home, my own bed."

"I know you can, Baby, but I don't think that the doctors will be swayed. Dr. Octavian did seem kinda strict about these orders."

"Well, that's stupid. I should be allowed to go home if I want to."

He smiles slightly, and he kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, hoping to keep his lips against mine for a bit longer. It didn't work, because he pulls back and kisses my forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Bones. I'll be here when you wake up, and I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"Thank you. Most people wouldn't put up with me."

"No, but I'm not most people. I'm your partner and your boyfriend. Besides, you put up with me when I was insane and on Viccodin."

"True. You were extremely funny, though," I tease.

"Why don't you just sleep?" he asks, kissing the top of my head.

I snuggle into his embrace, placing my ear over his heart. He murmurs something in my ear, but I didn't hear it, as I was already asleep.


End file.
